Alohomora
by lemonsinlife
Summary: Take a Weasley, give her a metamorphagus gene, and put her in green. You've got yourself Krista. Tangled in a web of secrets Krista begins to discover the truth which leads to life changing decisions. [HP - OoP movie] [Draco Malfoy/OC]
1. Chapter 1

For the past few weeks, the dingy dated 12 Grimauld place had been almost a prison to Krista. The only thing that had kept her sane during the experience was the company of Fred and George and their untraceable magic. Since the twins had turned seventeen they had used magic to keep the house alive whether it was with laughter or screams. It was now coming to an end. Bags were gathered in clusters down the hallway and the students of Hogwarts were eager to return, even under the circumstances, there was no where safer than Hogwarts.

The clan of Redhead's hustled through the busy platform of King's Cross, surrounded by members of the order. Krista tagged along side Hermione. If you took a glance at the Weasley's you wouldn't think they were all the same. Look closer and you could see that Krista's hair was one shade darker than everyone else. Her Metamorphmagus gene had never managed to get the right tone of red, however it was better than the thick black kinked hair that she natural. Being adopted she didn't want to stand out more than her adoption certificate stated.

The young Weasley watched as a shaggy black dog trotted past and she smiled to herself thinking back to the time that Sirius was known as the Grim and nearly tore Ron's leg off. It was strange how things changed, she thought to herself. The group reached the platform 9 and 10, where busy workers dashed on and off trains. Then there right between each platform where a small trickle of witches ran into the wall. They were unnoticed by the muggles like a perception filter averting their eyes.

"Right then." Molly announced smiling at all the children. "Ginny, you first. Then Fred and George." Ginny nodded, gripped tightly onto her trolley and ran between the platforms taking her straight to platform 9 ¾. The twins went next and then it was Hermione and Ron. Krista moved in front of the wall next while her mother also took grip of her trolley and ran with her.

At first Krista's vision was fogged by the smoke sprouting from the Hogwarts Express. When it faded she saw sitting against a pillar a dirty blonde girl with two buns on her head, blowing bubbles with a packed trolley beside her. Krista smiled to herself as the Egypt born Siamese cat started scratching at its box.

"Go on, I'll go put this onboard." Molly cupped the cheeks of her daughter with a smile on her face. There was a lot of other things that made Krista stand out, another one being the fact that when at school she slept under the Great Lake and wore green and silver around her neck. Yet that didn't cloud Molly Weasley's judgment on her adopted daughter. She may have been different, but she wasn't treated any differently to her brothers and sister. The red head wrapped her arms around her mother hugging her tightly.

"I'll find you in a minute." Krista promised. Molly rubbed her daughter's back and then she pulled away.

The Slytherin Weasley un hooked the cat box and carefully took out Sphinx and held her. The attitude prone cat sat in its human's arms purring away as they walked towards Daphne Greengrass. They stood in front of her and the blonde lit up, standing to attention and greeting her best friend.

"No parents?" Krista smirked at her.

"Of course, Astoria, started Beauxbutons today. I'm a free spirit." She hugged her best friend with one arm, careful not to squish the cat, that even she had learned to love over the past two years.

"How was your summer?" Krista asked as they walked together, Daphne pushing her belongings.

"Tiring, dad was worried that You-Know-Who was going to turn up on our doorstep." She sighed and her face dropped. Krista's face did too. She knew that fear, the fear that had bought them to stay in the Black family home the final weeks of the summer. "But he didn't. And we are going to back to school and it's the safest place to be." That's what every single witch or wizards thought at that very moment, stepping onto the steam train.

They put Daphne's things on board and saw Molly there too. When they were done they knew it was time to say goodbye. Trying to hold back tears, Molly hugged her daughter tightly before scuttering off to find her other children. Krista watched as her mother did so smiling to herself and thinking how much she was going to miss her. Daphne tugged on Krista's arm.

"Come on, before there's no space." Krista took her best friend's hand as she was dragged onto the train, steadying her self by holding onto the frame.

The two Slytherin students, found a carriage at the end of the train, right where the Trolley was being loaded with sweets and treats for the journey. Krista threw herself onto the comfy seats as a giant puff of smoke was released blocking their view.

Daphne began talking about how her parents had drove her insane all summer and how proud she was of Astoria for learning to fly before school had even started. Krista told her best friend what she could of her summer, changing details slightly to keep the Order a secret.

The train left the platform and Krista and Daphne waved Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were calling goodbye as their carriage pasted them. So the six hour journey began. Only ten minutes into the journey there was a knock on the glass. On the other side were a group of Slytherin's and their great leader. With pale skin, grey eyes and neatly brushed ice blonde hair. Draco Malfoy stood their with his goons. Krista got up and unlocked the door then slid it across.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley." The pair had an understanding. They respected each other due to their popularity and house. It was the only Weasley that Malfoy could stand to be around.

"There's no other space. Mind if we sit with you and Greengrass?" He asked. It hurt his pride to even ask but it was better than cramming in with first years.

"If you must." Krista sat back down. Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo sat down in the booth with them and it was an awkward silence until Blaise's gentleman nature kicked in and started to talk to Daphne about their parents dinner parties. The atmosphere relaxed and so did the red head.

To the sound of the wheels against the track Krista fell asleep, more peaceful than she had in weeks. However, the strange dreams returned. These dreams had followed her all her life. Like memories from before she was taken to the Weasley's.

 _Krista was an onlooker at the scene before her, in a rundown drawing room. The furniture was covered by dust sheets and the only light was the soft glow from the raging fire. Two women stood before her overlooking a crib, she couldn't see their faces but could hear there voices._

" _Samora, she's a beauty." The white haired woman spoke. "Did she- Has she got-" The woman couldn't seem to get her words out._

" _Metamorphmagus. She has." Before Krista could blink the woman, who held the baby, changed her hair colour and length to a burnt orange._

 _The women locked eyes with Krista._

" _Krista, wake up."_

" _Wake up god damn it. Get off me." They spoke to her._

"Get off me blood traitor." Krista jolted as she woke up. She looked to the right of her to see Malfoy dust himself off. Krista's skin turned red literally to which made Daphne laugh. She glared at her best friend as it faded, and she returned to normal. Malfoy got up and grabbed his paper before leaving he turned around again.

"The black hair suits you better." He stated and walked off down the carriage. Krista frowned taking hold of her hair bringing it into view. It was long, and wavy, and black. It almost touched the floor and Krista realised that this was her natural hair. Due to her talents she had never cut her hair, it never needed it and it was rare that her red headed illusion was broken. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath and took control back of her illusion.

Krista got up, rubbing her eyes and Daphne passed her lemon drops. She took it from her and smiled.

"Here, the trolley came while you were asleep." Krista shoved the sweets into her pocket and picked up the sleeping cat from the seat of the carriage. Sphinx was still asleep in Krista's arms.

"Thank you." Krista told her as they left the carriage. In the thin corridor they saw the Golden Trio leaving their own. Krista called out for her brother.

"Ron! Wait up!" The two girls caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She gave Ron a squished side hug and then greet Harry and Hermione as if it hadn't been seven hours since they had last seen each other last. Except Krista was much happier to be returning to the castle, sleep in her dorm room and not listen to Ginny constantly moving throughout the night and be herself around her fellow snakes. Daphne and Krista stepped off the train along side the golden trio. Everyone was quiet, with their sight upon the glowing castle. Their silence was short lived as the typical sneer that drawled from Draco Malfoy appeared.

"Im surprised the Ministry's letting you walk around free. Better Enjoy it while you can." Malfoy shoved past us and I was about to say something before he added more. "I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Harry launched for him and Ron had to grabbed him by the shoulders. The reaction shocked all of them, because Harry wasn't a violent person. "What'd I tell you? Complete Nutter." He mumbled to Blaise, Theo, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry shouted. Malfoy just couldn't help himself to say more, to wind Harry up more but Krista stepped in.

"Go Malfoy." She draw her wand. Draco smirked at her.

"Maybe one day you'll actually deserve your Slytherin title." He told her. Krista narrowed her eyes. "And like I mentioned black suits you better." He planted his last comment knowing her brother would have something to say about it and she wanted to kick him right between his legs. Malfoy smirked wider and raised an eyebrow at her before turning around and walking off.

"What did he mean by that?" Ron asked. Krista sighed and turned to her brother, who had let go of Harry.

"He sat with us. My hair went black." She left out the small detail of how she woke up leaning on Draco's shoulder, thinking Ron would want to disinfect her. Krista walked in front of her brother and his friends. Daphne quickly caught up with her.

"Well, that's twice Malfoy has complimented your hair tonight." Daphne teased.

"He's being a wind up." Krista dismissed her, twirling her wand between her fingers.

"Hmm, sure that's why he let you lean on his shoulder for three hours." Krista turned to her in shock.

"Three hours?" She asked to double check her hearing hadn't gone. Daphne nodded smiling. Oh fuck Krista thought to herself. Draco was sure to hold that against her for the rest of the year.

The pair got to a carriage just before it left sitting with a couple of third years. As the carriage set off she saw the Golden Trio getting into the last one. The slow ride up to the castle allowed her to take in the scenery of the forest around her.

While first years took the boats it meant there was a large amount of free time for returning students to settle into their dorms then change into their robes. The Slytherin common room was located under the Great Lake, windows showing the shadows lake creatures contrasting to the vintage décor. The room glowed green and the fire never ceased to crackle. It was warm and it was home.

Krista let out a large sigh when she walked in feeling at peace with a big smile on her face. The common room was crowded with at least a hundred Slytherin's greeting each other. Daphne wrapped her arm around Krista.

"Can you smell it, Kiki?"

"Smell what?"

"Our rise to power. The higher up on the food chain we get every year. Soon we'll rule the school." Krista looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"Keep dreaming, Greengrass. The only royalty in this house is me and Ill decide that." Draco spoke from lounging on the sofa, lying on Pansy Parkinson's lap and his hair being stroked. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Krista is just as important as you." The older Greengrass sister leaned forward on the sofa opposite with her hands. "She has just as much power."

"Krista has power for as long I let her." Draco stared right at her. "And that's only because I pity her." Malfoy sneered and Krista stepped forward. She put Sphinx on the floor and she plotted off.

"Malfoy you're delusional, learn to share you spoilt brat." While it was true that Draco and Krista both had increasing power over the Slytherin house, it wasn't because Draco allowed it. He just liked her to think so. Truth was the student body of the Snake house loved Krista. She was clever, caring and beautiful, not to mention she was gifted with the power to change her hair, eyes and skin. Draco sat up and looked at Krista.

"We'll see." Draco then stood up and returned to his Prefect dorm room. Pansy glared at Krista, blaming her for her Drakie disappearing. Krista ignored her childish attitude and went to find her dorm room. The dorms were also under the Great Lake. It was also the only thing she hated about being a Slytherin. It was one thing the giant squid looking in on the common room but in the dorm rooms watching you sleep was too much Krista. It had woken her up in the past.

In her dorm room, her belongings were already there at the end of the bed. Sphinx had already found her bed and was sleeping soundly on Krista's pillow. Krista sat down. Let the year begin she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Ring-a-ring o' rosies, a pocket full of posies, A-tishoo, A-tishoo, we all fall down." The young mother sung to her child. She dressed in a white gown, a set of dark green robes draped over shoulders, while holding her new born in her arms. "My darling. My little angel, I love you so much." The baby's eyes were latched onto the sparkling silver key around her mother's neck._

She woke up startled and Krista wiped the sweat off her forehead. She had been back at Hogwarts one night and the dreams were already back twice as strong. Most recurring. The Slytherin witch didn't mind. She knew she was dreaming of her mother, she didn't know how she thought of or remembered the dreams, but it was her mother. There was doubt about it in her mind.

Krista got from under her covers, slipped into her slippers and reached down to grab her dressing gown. Getting up and she tugged it onto her shoulders. Krista grabbed her book from the night stand and quietly left her dorm room. She hugged it tightly to her chest as she made her way to the common room. There was no one in the there. The crackling fire filled the air. Krista sat down onto the sofa nearest the fire and enjoyed the warmth. While she could relax alone, she touched the roots of her hair and slowly the illusion of curly red hair disappeared and she long black hair came back showering over her.

Krista put down her book and started to plait the long hair. She thought about the trouble it would take to even do her hair in the morning. Her hands weren't used to how they had to bend to be able to plait. She only got a quarter of the way down before she started to struggle. Her right hand slipped and dropped the plait.

"Fuck." Krista mumbled to herself.

"Need a little help?" She jumped then looked behind her to see the pale skinned and snow white haired Slytherin returning back from his morning Prefect duties.

"Not from you." Krista snapped picking up her book and turning to the correct page. Malfoy took a seat on the sofa next to her. One of his legs bought up on the seat and his arm draped around the back of the sofa.

"What are you doing up?"

"Why do you care?"

"Do I need a reason?" Their questions bounced off each other.

"Does a toe rag Malfoy need a reason?"

"Do you ever give up, Weasel?" Krista sighed. She couldn't be bothered to play a game with Malfoy so early in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep. Dreams."

"About?" Krista didn't answer. "Do you still want some help? I used to do my mothers hair." She cocked her head at Malfoy, he was being nice to her. That was confusing. She nodded and Malfoy motioned for her to turn around. Krista did as she was told and faced the fire. She felt weird Malfoy touching her but tightly and neatly he braided her hair into a perfect plait. It took a while but when he was done, he hooked the plait over her shoulder. His fingers grazed her neck. She froze in her place. Krista turned around after a few seconds.

"Thank you, Malfoy." He nodded at her and got up leaving her alone again.

Krista read for a while until the clock on the wall turned seven. She got up and returned to her dorm room to get ready for breakfast and class. Krista threw her book onto the bed and undid Malfoy's work, her hair went from black to red and straight, deciding to tame the curls for today. Daphne woke up yawning, rubbing her eyes with strands of blonde hair falling from her top not.

"Morning." She croaked from her bed beside Krista. Krista was slipping on her uniform before Pansy and Millicent woke up.

"Morning, Daph." Krista smiled. Daphne smiled and stumbled into the bathroom joining to the dorm room. She didn't see Daphne for a good ten minutes but when she came out, her hair was in a high pony tail and small little plait intergraded in, her face fresh and wide awake.

"Do we really have to go to class?" Daphne asked.

"You want to skip? On the first day?" Krista questioned.

"Yes." Daphne stripped off her pyjama top and started to button up her shirt.

"No." Her best friend told her. Last year Krista let Daphne drag her out of class at least four times a week. This year was more important than previous years. If they didn't do well in their OWLs then, Krista wouldn't get her position at Hogwarts in the future, or Daphne had no chance in working in the Ministry. "It's OWL year."

Sphinx jumped onto the bed and started meowing at her human. Krista scratched her behind the ear, causing her cat to purr.

"Come on you." Krista picked up her cat and turned to Daphne. "I need to feed Sphinx. Meet you down there?"

"No, no, no. Hang on I'm nearly done." Daphne hoped around trying to pull on her boot. Krista rolled her eyes, plonking herself onto the bed. Sphinx meowed, more like a wail at this point so loudly that it woke up, Pansy.

"Shut that god forsaken cat up!" She shouted from her bed.

"How about you get out of bed Parkinson." Daphne snapped back. "Lets go Kiki." Daphne pulled Krista with her and they went down the corridor to leave.

The Great Hall was swimming with students, most houses merged together, except the Slytherins who were only mingling with Ravenclaws. Sphinx jumped from Krista's arms and went towards the younger Weasley daughter who already had food out. That's all that Sphinx cared about at that moment.

Krista and Daphne sat down at the Slytherin table opposite each other. Krista reached for a plate and two slices of toast. One bite into her breakfast and she was interrupted by Blaise Zabini.

"Weasley, Parkinson said you'd left for breakfast." Krista looked up at Blaise with a mouth full of toast. "I've been given Captain this year. So try outs are tomorrow." She swallowed.

"I'll be there, thank you Zabini." Blaise left then Krista carried on eating breakfast. The two best friends talked for almost an hour and half before classes started. Sphinx had come and gone multiple times through out that time.

There was a dread when Krista thought about the class she was about to enter. Umbridge was going to be trouble and she hoped that the curse of the DADA teachers would get her a lot sooner. Krista walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The set out hadn't changed except from the stripped décor. The walls were bare to the point where you couldn't tell it was even DADA classroom. Krista and Daphne sat in the middle row of seats. That happened to be right behind Draco Malfoy. Maybe before that wouldn't have bothered Krista but after their moment in the early hours it had become something else, she was beginning to feel that way at least. More of confusion to why Malfoy was being nice.

The class dribbled in, and the Patil sisters enchanted an origami bird to flutter around the class room and some of the less accommodating Slytherins try to tear it down. But they didn't succeed the bird burned, losing flight and landing back on the desk on the owners. For she, already known as toad face had made her entrance.

"Good morning Children." With a flick of her wand letters were scrawled on the chalkboard. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. O-W-Ls, more commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe." Books started to hand themselves out, on the front it said 'Defensive Magic for Beginners'. These were the kind of books you were given before you started Hogwarts. Childish and no educational value at all. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic." Hermione Granger raised her hand. "Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" The brightest witch in Gryffindor argued.

"Using spells?" It was almost like a mocking. Krista didn't understand this woman in the slightest. The ministry was meant to help protect the wizarding world, yet slowly this would destroy it. "Well, I can't imagine why you need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Hermione almost mumbled.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way."

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk free." Harry snapped. All eyes were on the boy who lived.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which after all is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort." The whole class began to whisper, two sides of a story. Some believed Harry and some didn't, in fact most didn't.

"Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie. I saw him. I fought him."

"Detention Mr Potter." Oh well done Harry, Krista thought to herself. It was only the first day yet all the usual drama had begun. Sometimes even Krista wondered what it would be like if Harry never came to Hogwarts.

"Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Krista glanced at Daphne beside her and held her hand. The Green

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him."

"Enough!" She screeched. The whole class went silent from the banshee. "Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter. My office." Umbridge went up to her office for a moment and the class began to talk among themselves. Draco Malfoy was one of them, sniggering to his best friend Theo Nott.

"Potter is bloody crazy." Krista couldn't ignore Draco's comment. He was coward, only speaking when Umbridge was gone.

"Are you sure Malfoy?" Draco turned around. "I mean you'd know right? After all your fathers a death eater." The whole class gasped. Malfoy stood and turned to Krista, forcefully and his chair fell to the floor.

"What did you just say to me?!" He sneered. Krista stood up.

"Your. Father. Is. A. Death. Eater." Krista sounded it out getting closer into his face every time. Malfoy turned red, almost the shade of her hair but Theo whispered to Draco she's not worth it. Malfoy took a deep breath and calmed himself down before taking his revenge on the Slytherin girl. He leant forward put his hand on her cheek and gave a fake smile.

"Weasley you look tired, come on you can take a nap on me again." He faked his concern and sweetness. Malfoy knew that his words wouldn't effect Krista, but getting her brother riled up to attack her did.

"Id rather spend a week in Azkaban." Krista snarled. She grabbed her new pointless book and left the classroom not even waiting for Daphne to join her.

In Charms Krista didn't need to worry about bumping into Malfoy and in Potions she stayed far away from him. By lunch time Krista was done with the whispering, she sat there at the Slytherin table alone while Daphne was asking Sprout questions about this year. Sphinx her gorgeous cat guarded its favourite witch, tracing up and down her section of the table. Slytherins were staring at her and whispering. As Krista was to have another outburst Daphne slid onto bench next to her.

"Why are they all staring?" Krista whined leaning on her best friend. Daphne smirked and turned towards her slightly.

"Well rumour is Draco Malfoy has a thing for you. And you have a thing for him."

"THAT'S FOUL!" Krista shouted, a bunch of students looked at her and she slumped down. "I wouldn't touch Malfoy."

"I know, I know." She patted my back. "But id stay away from Malfoy if I were you for a while."

"I'm going to head to the library. Try and find some DADA books that don't have cartoons." Daph nodded. Krista got up from the bench and called her cat with her. Sphinx trotted by her side as she left the Great Hall. She was also trying to avoid Ron at all cost to even attempt to explain what was going on with Malfoy.

While she walked towards the library she thought about Malfoy. What was he playing at being such an ass? Krista looked down at her cat that looked up at her.

"I don't get it, girl. He was nice this morning." The cat just meowed at Krista. "Yet again I did kinda start it." She shrugged. Down the last corridor to reach the Library Krista heard a giggling. In an indent, between pillars, on her left she saw the back of Draco Malfoys head and girls giggle. Malfoy's head moved towards the girls neck, kissing her. Krista knew the girl, she was a fourth year Hufflepuff. The girl spotted Krista and she cleared her throat causing Draco to stop.

"What?" He snapped. She stared at Krista causing Draco to turn around. He stared at me and moved off the girl. "Go, I might come find you later." Draco Malfoy strikes again in girl department. The girl scurried off and Draco walked towards Krista straightening his tie.

"Stay away." Krista stepped back.

"I shouldn't have done that today. Im… Never mind." Krista rolled her eyes at him. Draco Malfoy couldn't even slip out an 'Im Sorry'.

"Sorry. That's the word you're looking for." Sphinx circled Draco, purring while rubbing her body against his ankles.

"I'll see you around, Weasley." Malfoy smirked her and once again left Krista confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing made Krista feel free than floating above ground on her broom and guarding the three hoops. Keepers needed to be agile and quick, that was exactly the description of Krista Weasley and it wasn't just the Nimbus 2001 she exchanged from her clean sweep in third year.

Blaise was coming straight for her with the Quaffle in hand. Krista watched intently, she had played with Blaise for nearly two years and she knew how he played the game. He was coming in from the right and that meant he was going to go for the hoop on the left. Blaise threw the Quaffle. Krista stopped it going in. Looking down she saw the other try outs that were attempting to take her place. Krista prided herself on Quidditch and it was the one thing that her Slytherin pride oozed into.

Blaise nodded to Krista and she went to the ground. Krista took a soft landing and hoisted her leg over her broom to get off. On one side there was the new students who were getting the chance to try out, and on the other the Hogwarts originals. Blaise was a fair captain, however he has loyalties to his past team.

"Draco, seeker is yours." Malfoy nodded and smirked to the fourth year that had tried their hardest. He also used it as an excuse to look at Krista. "Beaters, Crabbe and Theo. Chasers, myself, Zach Goodman, Alice Hetts. Thank you all for coming." The ones who were rejected for the team slumped and there promising faces disappeared.

"WOOO!" A scream came from the Slytherin bleaches catching everyone's attention. Krista put her palm on her face at the embarrassment that her best friend was waving a banner in the air saying 'Go Krista'. Blaise brushed it off.

"Everyone can go. Practice is every Friday night and Wednesday morning for now." Krista walked towards the Slytherin and called up.

"Daphne you idiot come on."

"COMING." The hyper active blonde answered, dashing back downstairs. Krista waited for her best friend to get down stairs and the two girls made their way back to the Slytherin common room so Krista could shower.

Daphne sat on the toilet seat of their bathroom and chatted away to Krista while she washed away the sweat from practice. The steam filled the room and Daphne was complaining about her hair getting frizzy.

"So I spoke to Blaise today." Krista rolled her eyes as she rubbed shampoo into her hair.

"And what did Blaise say?" Krista called.

"That he's going to choose you as co-captain." Krista popped out from behind the curtain. She was in shock and excited, she thought that place would have gone to Malfoy.

"Why would he do that when toe rag Malfoy is his best friend?" She furrowed her brows and went back into wash her hair.

"Because if they were to argue idiot it would make us lose the cup." Krista shrugged in the shower and turned off the water. Krista grabbed the towel off Daphne and wrapped it around her body. The two girls entered the dorm room again, where they were still alone. Krista dried down her body and got into her fresh uniform to go eat dinner in, as they walked down to dinner she brushed her red hair and gave small talk to the ghosts like the Baron and Peeves. The dinner was filling up and as she was going to divert towards the Slytherin table she was squished between the twins who appeared from no where.

"Hello sister." George smiled down at her.

"How were try outs?" Fred asked her.

"Once again you are looking at the Keeper of the Slytherin team." She gleamed and they hugged her tightly.

"Good job." They said together.

"We'll be sure to kick your arse on the field." George ruffled her hair and she shoved him. They left to get diner at the Gryffindor table and Krista walked up to Daphne who had waited for her.

By surprise they didn't manage to sit alone at the end of the table. At the middle of the table sat the top of the hierarchy, where Blaise was calling them over. The two friends glanced at each other sighed before going over to Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent and Draco. The red and blonde stood in front of Blaise who offered them to sit.

"Sit down, Krista." She rolled her eyes already knowing what it was about because of her shower ten minute ago. Having Daphne as the house gossip had its perks. Kirsta lifted her leg over the bench and sat down next to Millicent. Daphne joined her with a big grin on her face.

"What can I do for you Blaise?" Krista smiled sweetly.

"How do you feel about being co-captain?" He asked, holding up the freshly polished badge in her face.

"Id love to shove the cup in everyone else face with you." Krista retorted, her competitive side was showing. Blaise gently chucked her the badge and the Weasley gleamed at it. If she wasn't captain this year then co-captain would do.

"I think that's the most Slytherin thing you've said, Weasley." Draco Malfoy opened his mouth for another piece of chicken Pansy was giving him.

"Can you keep it shut?" Krista asked.

"If you beg."

"I'd rather come face to face with a dementor." Krista mumbled as she watched Daphne dive into the food in front of them. "What are you doing?" She asked. Daphne looked at her confused.

"Getting dinner?"

"Something wrong sitting with us?" Theo asked from next to Blaise.

"Course not." She answered looking over at the Gryffindor table where her brothers and sisters were taking small glances at her. She took a plate from the middle of the table and put on chicken and roast potatoes.

Blaise made small talk with Krista about Quidditch which calmed her nerves a lot and stopped her from looking over at the table next to them. Draco was keeping quiet on the far side of Pansy but just to be smug he was the one looking at the Gryffindors with a smile on his face that Ron's sister was with them. Krista was feeling more the comfortable the longer they stayed because Blaise Theo and even Pansy were making an effort to talk to them. The two friends still stayed on guard around them because if anyone was a true Slytherin it was this group, they could turn on you at any point.

This was playing on Krista's mind as she pulled back the sheets on her bed. She glanced at Pansy who brushing her growing out bob. She had never seen past the top layer of Pansy, the girl who was utterly devoted to Draco Malfoy. Today Pansy had actually mentioned that she was worried about her OWLs, it was an actual emotion. Pansy smiled at her and Krista smiled back to be friendly.

Krista got into bed tugging her sheets over her body to get warm. Daphne was already asleep, so Krista lay down in the single four post bed to try and get some sleep. Small paws jumped up on the bed and curled up against her body. Krista out stretched her arm and gently stroked her fur until both fell asleep. However, when sleep took over the Slytherin it wasn't peaceful.

 _The entire wall was glass windows, the sun shining through the holes in the drapes. A woman sat on a chair with a small cot next to her. On her lap was a wooden engraved box with floral patterns. Krista watched over the woman's shoulder and saw the contents. There was a roll of paper, the locket that Krista recognised, some items of clothing and a photograph of the woman and baby._

 _The dark-haired woman picked up the child from the cot and cradled her. The baby's hair went from green to blue then black. Krista was smiling to her self as she watched the exchange between the mother and baby. Her mother and herself._

Krista woke up with Sphinx licking her cheek. Krista pushed her away and sat up to stroke her head and stare off through the window pane watching the Great Lake fish swim past. She jumped when she saw the tip of the head of the squid and got out to bed before she came face to face with the creepy one-eyed fish. Krista got out of bed and put on her shoes on. Her cat jumped down off the bed and followed Krista as she left the room. Krista raised her wand and whispered.

"Lumos." The tip of her wand lit up and she made her way through the corridor and the common room.

Krista walked down the dark corridor hoping not to get caught by the bloody baron. Sphinx meowed, and Krista sighed.

"Kitty, you need to be quiet." Krista picked up her cat and held her while balancing her wand in her hand too. The pair walked up the stairs bringing them onto the ground floor of the castle. Which was also right by the courtyard.

Krista sat on the courtyard benches looking up at the sky with Sphinx sitting beside her, her tail swaying side to side.

"Nox." She whispered and placed her wand next to her.

The stars were shining, and it was a full moon, she thought of Lupin and his struggle tonight. She looked around the courtyard and thought about second year, where Draco and Ron argued. Things were changing now, with Voldemort rising to power how long would her home stay safe.

"You shouldn't be out here." Krista jumped and looke over her right shoulder to see Malfoy walking across the grass. Krista groaned as she saw him. The last thing she needed was to be caught by a prefect, never mind Malfoy.

"I know. Take some house points and leave me be." She snapped.

"Why are you up?" To her surprise, he sat next to her with his hands slipped into his pockets.

"I woke up from a dream. I didn't stick around for the squid to stare at me." She laughed at herself.

"Don't blame you. What was your dream about?" Krista raised an eyebrow. "Humour me and I wont take points." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, I'm adopted." He nodded. "I dream about my real mother sometimes. It plays on my mind. The same dreams, through out my whole life. Her talking to another women, my apparent godmother and then this box that she has keep sakes in. There's a few others but those are the main ones."

"Does anyone have an idea about who your parents are?" Draco asked interested. Krista shook her.

"Not a clue. Alice and Frank Longbottom left me with the Weasleys and promised they would come back. They never did." She whispered. "Your aunt saw to that." Draco flinched at the thought of his blood curdling aunt. Swallowing he spoke up.

"Lets find her." He told her.

"What?"

"You heard me." He looked at her. He had never been so close to Krista in all his school years. There wasn't a lot of people Draco truly trusted but Krista felt familiar from the day they first met.

"Why would you help me toe rag?" Sphinx jumped up onto her lap and she started to stroke her.

"Boredom." He lied.


	4. Chapter 4

Around Hogwarts, under the influence of Umbridge, the only class that seemed interesting was potions. Even that was taught by one of the dullest teachers at the school. Krista was sat on the table with Ron, Harry and Hermione and like usual everyone was glancing at the Slytherin with the Gryffindors. She leaned over the table, her elbow resting on the surface and supporting her chin with her hand as she listened to Harry. He was talking about the punishments Umbridge inflicted on students. Dumbledore had done nothing and it was confusing as to why. Even Krista couldn't think of a logical explanation.

"I don't get it. This summer he reinstates the Order," She whispered. "And now he is letting Hogwarts become a prison?" She shook her head while glancing at Snape.

"I wrote to mom and dad." Ron spoke up. "They completely skipped past it." Krista furrowed her eyebrows and winced as her hand burned. She glanced down at her free fist, slowly releasing her fingers to reveal the burnt parchment. While the golden trio talked among themselves, she glanced down.

 **Library after class.  
M**

She screwed up the parchment and slipped it into her pocket just as Snape came to their table. He glared at the Gryffindors and they stopped talking. Everyone stood up straight as he looked over their shoulders at the questions on Polyjuice potion. Soon as he left to go Malfoy's table they began to talk again.

"We cant keep on letting this happen. Umbridge is putting everyone in danger." Hermione mumbled as she jotted down the answer. Krista agreed with her, if they weren't going to learn to protect themselves what was the point of even having the class. It was like toad face wanted the blood of students on her hands.

When class finished Krista packed up everything carefully and most of all slowly, so she would be left alone with the other Slytherins. She walked over to Blaise and Draco.

"Lets go. We don't have long til practice." She told them.

"We know that." Draco rolled his eyes and once more Krista questioned to as why Draco was even helping her.

For the past three weeks Draco and his friends, had been investigating ever photo and year book from the past 40 years with Krista looking at every dark haired woman to knock off the list. Surprisingly the group of mismatched Slytherins worked well with each other. Pansy was suddenly a lot less annoying and getting along with Daphne too, while the boys made small talk with Krista about Quidditch as they searched.

Pansy, Daphne and Theo were already on the back table of the library with books scattered around them. Theo spotted the other three first.

"Hey, Krista we have three for you here." He pointed down at the books. Theo was cute with mousey brown hair spiked up and a slightly chubby face which made him look like a muggle hamster. Krista dropped her bag by the chair and peered over their shoulders hopeful. The three faces she gaze on weren't her mother. She slumped.

"This is useless." She groaned leaning against the table as they began turning again.

"Well get there." Pansy attempted to reassure her. Krista gave her a small smile. It was still unreal that she was sitting with four Slytherins that had never gave her more than small talk only because she wore a green tie. She'd lived in the shadow of her large clan of family, never mind the shadow of her brother that was also living in the background of his own best friend.

The next hour of looking was just as useless as previous hours they had wasted. The only good thing that came out of it was the time with Daphne and they were both enjoying the surprising company. Krista carried on socialise as she walked down to the quidditch field with Blaise talking about this season's quidditch matches, not just school either. The pair talked about how the Irish did at the world cup last year.

It was only a month into the school year and already things were changing, good and bad. Krista was learning that she didn't have to be guarded in her house and have that one friend she could trust, or that her family weren't the only ones she could go to for help. And she never ceased to be surprised by her new friends, including the one and only Draco Malfoy. Krista was a popular girl people in her house knew her name and what she had achieved but they weren't her friends and she didn't trust them one bit. They were Slytherins after all.

After practice ended, Krista stayed behind. She flipped open the case of Quidditch balls. She unclasped the crest to release the Snitch. Taking it out and she held the shining metal between two fingers, the wings fluttered. Krista titled her head thinking of the battered and dusty Snitch that she shared with her brothers.

"Didn't know you had you eye on seeker? Do I need to be afraid?" She jumped and looked up to see Malfoy walking towards her in his training uniform.

"You beat me to it in second year." She answered. Draco smirked about it, Ron vomiting slugs was one of his fond memories. "I wouldn't take seeker off you anyway. You're good at what you do." Krista chucked him the snitch. Malfoy caught it perfectly. Harry Potter was the youngest seeker at Hogwarts in a century and he was good at his position, and so was Draco, his skills were a match to Harry's and it came down to luck on the day of the match to which house would win.

"Have you had anymore dreams?" He asked her while tossing the snitch between his hands. Krista shrugged.

"The odd one. I think it helps im doing something about it." Draco had somehow managed to get closer to Krista and the box of balls without her realising. He stretched out his right hand and pulled out the low bun. Krista didn't stop him, she just took the snitch from his other hand. Draco touched the fiery red hair, running his fingers through the curls.

"Can you change it?" Draco asked. "I like the black hair." Krista nodded. She didn't really use her gene to the full advantage, she stayed the same unless her emotions got the best of her. With a small thought and a little shimmer her ginger hair faded to black and grew over twice the length. She smiled at her and Draco stepped closer to her. His hand still brushing through her hair. Malfoy bit his lip, he'd kissed a lot of girls during the yeas he had been studying and yet he never thought about Krista until this year. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder and she looked so peaceful. He was jealous of her peaceful sleep and he couldn't bare to wake her until they arrived.

Draco leaned forward, holding the back of her head with her hair wrapped in his fingers. Krista met him halfway, their lips touched. They moved against each other, no one trying to take control they were equals. Krista had sometime imagined her first kiss, how it would be, with who and where? Never did she think about Draco Malfoy. Her arms wrapped arounds his neck and his spare hand pulled her close enough for their torsos to touch. Their kissing turned to slow pecks and came to a halt. They stared at each other taking power over their breathing again. Draco stare Krista and for the first time seeing her in a light that he saw other girls. Something he wanted. Krista was seeing something new and that scared her. Malfoy had been an ass to her family in the past and taunted her about her position in the house. Draco was always seen kissing girls from other houses all over the castle. He walked with pride and power, most of the time being a complete ass. He was clever in the top of three of every class achieving outstanding in almost every class. He was an under dog while seeming to be an idiot and a pompous asshole, he got prefect, good grades and the most house points in his year.

"I told you this year, you have power as long as I let you. Krista, you have power even over me." He leaned in again and kissed her softly leaving her in a daze.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Kissing you." He answered leaning in again. Krista pushed him away.

"Stop. I don't want to be another of those girls in the corner of the castle." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you at dinner. Don't stay out too long you'll catch a cold." Malfoy pulled his hand from her hair with a smile on his face and kissed her cheek. Krista was left stunned, she crossed her arms and shook her head. She was confused. The Slytherin girl could barely put her mind back together after the moments she had just spent with Malfoy, never mind practice Quidditch.

Krista returned the Quidditch balls to the store room after waiting five minutes to know that Draco was out of the way. She walked towards the great hall with her head down.

"Krista!" She turned around to see her flaming haired little sister running to her with a stack of books in her hand. Her fair was in frazzled mess and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hey Gin. Whats wrong?" Krista reached out to flatten her little sister's hair. Ginny let a large sigh.

"I have this huge paper for Snape that is due the end of the week and no matter what I try and write nothing seems to be coming out the way I want. Please help me?" She begged her older sister.

"Come on, I'll sit with you at dinner." Krista took three of the books from Ginny's arms and the fourth year had a look of relief on her face. The two sisters walked towards the great hall to eat.

The table was full of cooked meats and potatoes and veg, the same as every midweek. Krista sat down next to Ginny and Percy, her green tie blending away with the power of their bright red hair. Krista opened up three of Ginny's book and began to help her map out her essay, Potions wasn't her best subject that had always been Charms but exceeded expectations was all Ginny needed to be able to progress from where she was. The two girls picked at food while their brother opposite them stuffed his face.

Multi-tasking was one of the things that Krista was good at, she was eating, studying and making small talk with the Gryffindor table. The peaceful conversations were disturbed by a small tap on Krista's shoulder. Her brother, Ron, and his friends stopped talking to and had their eyes on the Slytherin girl behind her. If it was Daphne the reception from the table would have been a lot kinder.

The student behind her, was growing out a short bob, with her full fringe held back by a headband and her uniform immaculate. Pansy Parkinson had out her civilship with Krista in front of her family. Krista turned around and gave an nervous smile, not knowing how her family were going to receive the information.

"Hey, Blaise and Draco want to talk to you about the Quidditch game next week." Krista didn't know at that moment if it was true of if Pansy was using it as a cover up about their investigation. Krista nodded.

"I'll see you later guys." Krista spoke to the table and then turned to Ginny. "You feeling better now?" Her younger sister nodded and Krista got up. She followed Pansy to the Slytherin table and awkwardly sat next to her. Draco was sitting opposite her next to Theo, who was munching away at a piece of pumpkin pie. The source of the awkwardness could be that she had only sat with them once before or the fact that less than two hours ago Draco Malfoy had kissed her on the Quidditch pitch.

"So…" Krista trailed off.

"We didn't need to talk to you about Quidditch really. We just wanted you sit with us." Blaise told her from her right. Krista rolled her eyes and laughed lightly to her self. White lies were the nature of her house. Draco didn't speak a word as he poured her a glass of orange juice then one himself. Their eyes locked for a moment, Draco smirked at her. Krista felt a smile creeping up on her face and felt betrayed by her own body because she couldn't get her head around Draco's actions.

The moment between the two Slytherins was broken by a second year giving Draco a small pile of books. Krista was left rattling her head about what the hell was she going to do with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
